


Put You In Your Place

by remyemeraldx



Series: It's not God you should be afraid of, it's me [3]
Category: History (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Betcha never thought you would see that as a tag, Blowjobs, Cigarettes, Cute trash, Dominant Sihyoung, Filth, Filthy, Humiliation, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I always write dirty history smut, I am not sorry, I have no shame, IF ANYONE EVER MEETS KRISTINE, Jang Yijeong - Freeform, KRISTINE YOU ARE A SMUT WRITING GOD, Kind of lots of mentions of Jang Yijeong, KyungSihyoung, KyungYoung, Light Choking, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Na Dokyun, Mentions of medication, Na Dokyun - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexually Frustrated, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Kyungil, THANK HER DEARLY FOR SHE IS THE BOMB, Verbal Humiliation, What Have I Done, Who am I, clearly i am sexually frustrated, clearly i have a kink, cursing, i am trash, i slept underneath my desk so i could wake up and continue writing this, not nearly as much choking as I normally like to write but oh well, well i was for the beginning, when did i become like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: Kyungil acts like a brat, so Sihyoung takes it upon himself to treat him like one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I have mentioned before, this series is just a place to put my History smut because that's the only kind of History I write, clearly. This series became a monster that I am intent on feeding forever. Some of these fics will end up relating to others within the series, but they can all be read as solo stories. Enjoy! <3

Kyungil felt anxiety creep over his body, every square fucking inch. He traced the edge of his glass while his mind wandered to the medication he had been prescribed a few weeks ago, the medication he had downed just a few minutes ago, with his whiskey on ice. The doctors said to give it a couple of weeks, as if he had a couple weeks of patience left in him. Useless, clearly. His mind still felt as powerful as it did before he started the medication; he couldn't keep up with his beating heart or his frantic mind, running a million miles an hour, yet standing still at the same time. His body was at sub-zero temperatures, yet on fire all the same; he couldn't find a happy medium, he wasn't even sure it existed at this point. Was this medication even worth it? Was this ever going to go away? Was he ever going to get better? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before removing one of his hands from the glass and digging in his front pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes. He opened his eyes and chuckled as he pulled a cigarette out and placed it between his lips. Man, would Dokyun have a damn heyday nitpicking at all that Kyungil was prohibited from doing but was doing anyway. He picked the lighter out of the pack and lit his cigarette, inhaling deeply before breathing out. He felt slightly light-headed and hazy as he watched the smoke swirl and dissipate. Kyungil let his head fall back onto his shoulders and imagined someone's fingers threading through his hair and hot breath fanning over his neck. He knew exactly who he wanted, who could calm him down and rile him up, whose moans he wanted to swallow down while he pressed his body into them. He brought the cigarette back to his lips and inhaled again, attempting to tamp down his urge to stand up and look for Yijeong. He couldn't forgive himself for constantly trying to lose himself in Yijeong; stringing the boy along (just like his wrists when Kyungil was fucking him into the mattress) and pressing all his problems onto him (like how he would press his fingertips into Yijeong's hips just to see the bruises the next day), but he could never stop himself either. Not that Yijeong ever turned him down. Kyungil growled, sitting up to drink down the rest of his whiskey. Yijeong was too young to be dealing with Kyungil's bullshit, and Kyungil wasn't drunk enough to be dealing with it either. He needed Sihyoung before he did something stupid. Where was Sihyoung?

Kyungil stood up from the kitchen table to look for Sihyoung, pushing his chair back noisily, but felt the alcohol hit like a freight train and push him to the left almost immediately. He held his arms out to steady himself, unfortunately in vain as everything happened too quickly and he was still sent falling into the kitchen chair next to his, knocking it and himself down onto the ground. He laid there, with the damn chair, hating himself because he knew someone was going to come into the kitchen and find him lying on the floor with a chair, while a half-full bottle of whiskey and a glass sat on the table, giving him away. Standing up was an option, but his cigarette was only half burned down and frankly, Kyungil didn't care at this point. He took a drag from his cigarette and decided maybe this was for the best. He released the smoke from his lungs and figured if he was meant to be found, he'd be found, but otherwise he could find comfort in knowing that he was too relaxed here on the ground to cause any trouble with any of the members, even Sihyoung. Mainly he just hoped someone would find him. Kyungil stretched his limbs out and sighed, heavily. He watched the smoke, drag after drag, become merely a light haze through the air while wondering if maybe no one heard him after all.

"Hyung?" Sihyoung's voice suddenly cut through the silence and smoke filling the room. His cigarette was burned almost to the filter, but he wasn't sure what to do with it without sitting up from his position, so he waited. "Kyungil hyung, is that you?"

"Hiya S'young," Kyungil slurred, cringing at how fucked up he sounded despite not drinking that much. Or at least he didn't think it was that much. He felt Sihyoung kick the side of his foot before the sound of a chair scraping across the floor assaulted Kyungil's ears. He watched Sihyoung sit in the chair Kyungil had occupied earlier and pour himself a drink into Kyungil's cup.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking on medication, Kyungil." Sihyoung chuckled before lifting the glass to his lips, taking the tiniest sip of room temperature whiskey. Sihyoung grimaced at the taste, but quickly followed the first sip with another. Kyungil noticed the lack of honorifics, but figured he probably deserved it after letting Sihyoung find him in this state.

"At least I didn't go looking for Jeongie." Kyungil closed his eyes again and put his arm over his face, the extinguished cigarette smell invading his senses and making him nauseous. He heard Sihyoung sigh and knew that he should feel guilty for letting Sihyoung find him like this, but he had given up on feeling guilty because it was more exhausting than being exhausted from insomnia, his inability to deal with things correctly, and his inability to control his temper. The chair scraped against the floor again and Kyungil moved his arm to watch as Sihyoung stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing another glass before returning to his seat.

"Well, are you going to get up and have a drink with me in celebration then?" A smile played on his lips and fondness warmed Kyungil's face more than the alcohol did, which was quite a feat. Sihyoung was too good to him and he had no idea what god to thank for that.

"Can't drink on medication." Kyungil deadpanned, pushing himself up so he was sitting rather than lying, sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Sihyoung laughed, ever aware of the push and pull of Kyungil's personality. Yijeong and Kyungil fucked around, but he submitted too quickly whereas Sihyoung always had a smartass response; Sihyoung never backed down and only went down with a fight. Sometimes he made _Kyungil_ feel like the dongsaeng. Of course, he would never vocalize that. He was the leader, he was the hyung, and he would always get the respect he deserved, no matter what. Well, he would if he didn't fall so often when he drank. And if he didn't find himself too comfortable and lazy on the ground. Kyungil reached up onto the table, blindly feeling for his cigarettes as he watched Sihyoung pour another drink. Sihyoung's eyes met Kyungil and he smirked, making Kyungil roll his eyes before pushing himself onto his knees to continue the search since Sihyoung wasn't helping.

"Well, if you're not going to drink, and you're already on your knees anyway, you could just make yourself useful." Sihyoung sat back in his chair and spread his legs, cocking an eyebrow at Kyungil, challenging him. Kyungil shot a glare in Sihyoung's direction and scoffed as he righted the chair lying next to him and pulled himself into it, grabbing for his pack of cigarettes and the lighter lying next to it.

"You know something, S'young," Kyungil kept his eyes on Sihyoung while he pulled out his second cigarette of the night and placed it between his lips, raising the lighter to it,

"I'm still your hyung and I'm only going to tolerate this for so long." He flicked the lighter and the flame reached for the tip of the cigarette as Kyungil breathed in. He placed it back on the table and nodded to the two cups of whiskey Sihyoung had in front of him. Sihyoung moved a glass toward him before placing both of his arms on the table and leaning forward.

"You know something, Kyungil," Sihyoung tilted his head, upper lip curling into a snarl, "I'm tired of playing hyung to you and I won't tolerate this anymore. Maybe it's time someone treated you like the dongsaeng that you are." Kyungil choked on the smoke he had inhaled and instantly regretted wishing it was Sihyoung that had found him on the floor. He tried to compose himself enough to grab his glass, but Sihyoung snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it right into his glass of whiskey faster than he could process, the fizzle of the flame going out igniting a new fire inside of Kyungil. He flew out of his seat, but not quickly enough before Sihyoung was standing in front of him and roughly shoving him back into his chair, all protests dying in his throat from disbelief.

"If you want to act like a brat, then I'm going to treat you like one." The playful spark that normally lit up Sihyoung's eyes was gone and it was like staring into black holes. Kyungil swallowed and licked his lips, his mouth dry and eyes wide as he tried to make sense of what was happening. His heartbeat was so loud in his ears and he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't tell if he even said anything. Sihyoung was still standing over him, shoulders squared and ready for a fight.

"Stand up, now." Sihyoung took a step back, but his presence still crowded Kyungil's mind as he hesitantly stood up from his seat.

"Si-Sihyoung, what are y---," Kyungil's words were cut short as Sihyoung grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into the wall behind them. Kyungil could feel his breathing pick up its pace as realization dawned on him.

"No. You'll speak only when I tell you to. Dongsaengs listen to their hyungs, don't piss me off. Do you understand, Kyungil?" Sihyoung moved his hand from Kyungil's throat to the side of his face, stroking Kyungil's face with his thumb. It should have been comforting, but rage contorted Sihyoung's face and the fire licking at Kyungil's insides reminded him that it wasn't comfort that he wanted anyway.

"I u-understand, hyung." Kyungil's voice came out as a whisper, uncharacteristically small. The smirk that stretched Sihyoung's lips was downright malicious and a chill ran its finger down Kyungil's spine. Sihyoung pressed his chest to Kyungil's and put his mouth next to Kyungil's ear.

"Good boy. Now get on your knees and try to impress me." Kyungil's head was spinning from the thought of any of the members walking in on them, but still he slowly fell onto his knees when Sihyoung pulled back away from his ear. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, watching everything unfold rather than experiencing it. He nosed at the bulge in Sihyoung's jeans as he ran his hands up Sihyoung's legs and rested them on his hips, pressing his fingertips into Sihyoung's skin. Sihyoung ran his hand through Kyungil's hair before forcefully grabbing and pulling him back so that Kyungil was looking up at him. Kyungil whined out loud as tears filled his eyes from the unexpected spike of pain.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, but I'm not Yijeong. You leave a single mark on me, and I'll make sure you regret it." Sihyoung's voice was ice cold, stealing the breath from Kyungil's lungs. He was in over his head and it made his cock throb with anticipation. Kyungil swallowed, a stray tear running down his face, and waited for Sihyoung to relinquish his hair.

"What do you have to say for yourself, brat?" Sihyoung asked, relaxing the grip he had on Kyungil's hair in favor of running his hand through it a few times, gaze never softening. Kyungil didn't dare drop his eyes as he shivered at the insult and mumbled a quick 'sorry', face flaming with shame.

"Sorry **_what_**?" Sihyoung's grip in Kyungil's hair tightened as a warning and more tears ruined Kyungil's face.

"Hyung, hyung, I'm sorry, hyung!" Kyung's voice cracked on a sob and he dropped his chin into his chest to hide his face. His hand flew to his own erection without conscious volition, pressing into it for friction. Sihyoung threw his head back and laughed, the sound ringing in Kyungil's ears, inebriating him more than any amount of alcohol could ever do. He wanted more. This wasn't nearly enough, but he was too afraid to ask, so he pressed his face forward through the pain of Sihyoung's grip still in his hair, and began mouthing at Sihyoung's cock. Sihyoung looked down at Kyungil and moaned softly.

"Look at how fucking desperate you are for cock. Pathetic." Sihyoung spat down at him, and Kyungil just groaned into the fabric of Sihyoung's jeans, looking up at him with an open mouth and hooded eyes. Sihyoung pulled Kyungil off him by the hair and pushed him back against the wall so he could unbutton his jeans while Kyungil watched, pupils blown wide with hunger and hand still palming his own throbbing member. Sihyoung shoved down his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop and his cock slapped his abdomen. Kyungil sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down, focused only on Sihyoung's cock staring him in the face, the head flushed an angry dark pink. He watched as Sihyoung wrapped his long fingers around the base of his cock, and pumped himself twice, head tipping back and a quiet hum turning into a low moan.

"Hyung, please let..." Kyungil began to speak, belatedly realizing that he was only to speak when spoken to and his mouth snapped shut, eyes promptly meeting Sihyoung's. Sihyoung grabbed Kyungil's chin with his free hand, pushing his thumb into Kyungil's mouth to press his tongue down. Kyungil's eyes fluttered as he closed his mouth around Sihyoung's thumb and sucked, tongue wrapping around the digit.

"Is this how fucked out Yijeong looks when you work him up like this? Is he a needy little slut like you are? Open your mouth." Sihyoung wondered aloud, a malicious smirk back on his face as a blush spread over Kyungil's face and down his neck as he obeyed Sihyoung without question. Sihyoung guided his cock to Kyungil's mouth and dragged it along his lips, leaving his lips slick with precum. Kyungil darted his tongue out to taste Sihyoung, making Sihyoung moan at the sight, squeezing the base of his cock to keep from going over the edge too soon.

"You want me to fuck your filthy mouth, Kyungil?" Sihyoung sunk his hand back into Kyungil's hair and slapped one of his cheeks with his cock. Kyungil squeezed his eyes shut and nodded his head up and down, too ashamed to speak.

"Use your words, Kyungil. I want to hear you say it, word for word. Now." Sihyoung sneered down at him and Kyungil whimpered in embarrassment. Sihyoung's eyebrows shot up in disbelief and he jerked Kyungil's head back by his hair again. "Now." Tears filled Kyungil's eyes, blurring his vision, as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"I want you to fuck my filthy mouth, hyung, please, please. I just need you, please." His voice was shaky and his face was hot and wet with humiliation and tears, desperate to find release.

"Good boy. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sihyoung smiled condescendingly, his voice like honey, as he pulled Kyungil's face toward his cock. Kyungil opened his mouth and took all of Sihyoung in at once, gagging when his cock hit the back of his throat. Sihyoung moaned loudly as Kyungil hollowed his cheeks around Sihyoung's length before pulling back off with an obscenely wet 'pop'. It took all of his self-control to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head and snapping his hips forward. Kyungil ran his hands up Sihyoung's thighs and rested them on his hips, careful not to add pressure and leave marks. He kept his eyes on Sihyoung's as he sunk back onto his cock, throat relaxing while he pulled Sihyoung's hips toward his face to signal for Sihyoung to start moving. Sihyoung pushed forward only slightly, starting at a slow pace for Kyungil's sake, but he had been teasing too much to last for very long and he knew that.

"Fuck...ngh, Kyungil, your mouth is so hot. Bet you're never gonna go back to Yijeong again unless it's to let him fuck you. So good, baby. F-fuc--," Sihyoung could see galaxies beginning to paint themselves on the inside of his eyelids as he could feel himself getting close. He was trying to put it off a little while longer but Kyungil looked so wrecked, face wet with tears and lips swollen and spit slicked, still looking up at Sihyoung through his eyelashes. Kyungil could feel Sihyoung's resolve slipping as groans reverberated through the kitchen and he ached to touch himself, but he kept his hands on Sihyoung's hips and moaned, sending vibrations up Sihyoung's cock. Sihyoung didn't even have a chance to give warning before his climax slammed into him. He removed his hand from Kyungil's hair and braced himself on the wall as he thrusted forward and came just as Kyungil gagged around him, his vision tunneling until he could only see blinding white. Kyungil pulled his head back, swallowing as much of Sihyoung's cum as could without gagging from Sihyoung still riding out his orgasm. Kyungil wiped the cum that was dripping from his chin and slipped that hand into his boxers, wrapping it around his aching cock and moaning like pure sin. Sihyoung came down from his high just in time to look down and see Kyungil working himself to the edge quickly, Sihyoung's softening cock still in his mouth but twitching with interest at the sight. He bit back a moan when Kyungil came with a groan after three or four strokes, and Sihyoung pulled out of his mouth, reaching down to pulling up his boxers and jeans. Kyungil's knees ached from kneeling on the hardwood floor so he fell back against the wall and pulled his legs out from under him. Sihyoung watched him as he tried to catch his breath before turning around and grabbing Kyungil's cigarettes from the table and pulling one out. He grabbed for the lighter and flicked it on, breathing in the nicotine as the flame licked at the tip of the cigarette. He blew the smoke up toward the ceiling before sitting down at the kitchen table, crossing his legs and pointedly staring at Kyungil. Kyungil looked up and glared at Sihyoung as he smoked one of Kyungil's cigarettes.

"What?" He tried to sound unaffected, but his voice was gravelly from Sihyoung fucking his throat. Sihyoung smiled lazily as he picked up his neglected glass of warm whiskey and took a sip.

"Still a brat, I see. Now go clean yourself up and have a drink with me. You've kept me waiting long enough." Kyungil clenched his teeth together and pushed himself up onto his feet, his knees screaming in pain.

"Fuck you." Kyungil reached out and grabbed **his** cigarette from Sihyoung's mouth as he was about to take a drag and put it between his own lips; he briskly walked away with his head down to hide the blush blooming on his face and neck as Sihyoung's loud laughter followed him out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM GOING TO CATCH FIRE NOW BYEEEE


End file.
